


Экспериментальный подход

by Ulissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian, тентакли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/pseuds/Ulissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снейп работает над экспериментальным зельем и ненавидит идиотов. Как щупальца кальмара могут способствовать улучшению настроения? Почему студенты носят рваные штаны? Даже если подходить ко всему со строго научной меркой, мир полон сюрпризов!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экспериментальный подход

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - berenica  
> Предупреждение: тентакли, мат, стеб, ООС всех, даже Вольдеморта и особенно Люциуса, который вообще не знаю, как попал в этот текст, молчаливый Гарри, которому на самом деле подфартило. Разумеется, все участники событий совершеннолетние, старше 18 лет, а порой и старше 40. Фик написан для феста «No spleen, make snarry»

Захлопнув за Поттером дверь и оглядев ряд превосходно вычищенных котлов, Снейп устало привалился к стене.

— Чертов тупица, безмозглый болван, годный только котлы протирать, — пробормотал он.

Кажется, от отработок он уставал больше, чем несносные ученики. К счастью, была и в его жизни отдушина — научные изыскания. Мир строгой логики и корректно поставленных экспериментов, непредсказуемый, но ясный и поддающийся анализу. Подошел к концу очередной этап, и настало время проверить экспериментальное зелье. В лаборатории за скрытой чарами дверью его дожидались пять кювет.

Обрывок лапки щитомордого таракана, обломанный кончик рога единорога, половинка зуба книззла, фрагмент пера почтового филина и один кусочек щупальца гигантского кальмара — вот, что ожидал он увидеть под стеклянными крышками. На прошлой неделе уже пятая модификация зелья не дала никаких результатов. Не было повода думать, что в день, оскверненный отработкой гриффиндорских болванов, что-то пойдет хорошо.

Однако, по крайней мере, в одной кювете сегодня все было не так, как всегда. Щупальце, занявшее весь объем, поблескивало в розоватом зелье, а присоски намертво припечатали крышку к краям. Схватив скальпель, Снейп лихорадочно принялся отдирать крышку от кюветы, отсекая присоски и кромсая щупальце. Освободив крышку, отложил ее в сторону и уставился на притихший отросток, выросший за неделю из крошечного кусочка.

— Получилось! — торжествующе выдохнул он.

Зелье регенерации. В нем можно было вырастить из любой частички организма новый здоровый орган. Мысли неслись, сбивчиво тесня друг друга:  
— Можно вырастить Дамблдору новую руку! Поттеру — новый мозг! Дамблдору — тоже новый мозг, когда рука отрастет. Премию! Патент! На Таити! Новый нос Волдеморту! Так, стоп.

Пытаясь выровнять дыхание и успокоиться, Снейп сел за стол, листая рабочий журнал. Редкие моменты удачи он любил, хотя порой они выбивали его из колеи, и ход мыслей утрачивал упорядоченность. Стараясь отвлечься от вала новых идей, он сосредоточился на рутинной работе. Нужно было пересчитать, сколько компонентов следует взять на большую порцию для новой серии окончательных экспериментов. Заполняя ровными строчками свиток, он успокоился и уже прикидывал, сколько придется заказать чешуи рогохвоста. Тихий «шлеп» он оставил без внимания. Крылышки луноглазых стрекоз, пять унций голубиных язычков… Нарастающее давление чего-то прохладного, обвившегося вокруг щиколотки застало его врасплох — он в панике вскочил, залив чернилами свиток, и бессмысленно завопил. Выбравшийся из кюветы свежеотросший фрагмент кальмара подобрался к нему и дотронулся до ноги.

Присоски плотно прилипли к коже над краем носка, и Снейп не сразу смог отцепить скользкое щупальце, извивающееся под его пальцами. Скальпель брать не хотелось, так что пришлось осторожно действовать руками. С тихим чмоканьем присоски одна за одной отпускали, и он выпутал ногу из извивов гибкой плоти. Бросив щупальце обратно в кювету, он плотно закрыл крышку, поставив сверху тяжелый кувшин с драконьей кровью, автоматически применил очищающее заклинание, рухнул на стул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

То, что он почувствовал, когда отдирал присосавшееся щупальце, было ужасно. Стыдно и неподобающе. И главное, неожиданно. Впрочем, чему удивляться? Прошло столько лет с тех пор, как кто-то касался его, или он прикасался к кому-то… Не считая, конечно, подзатыльников придурку Поттеру… Снейп встряхнулся. Вот именно. Щупальце — это не кто-то. Это что-то. А значит, не должно быть никаких проблем.

Лицо его прояснилось. Действительно, а почему бы нет?

Потому что с «кем-то» проблемы очень даже были.

***  
Дело в том, что Снейп терпеть не мог идиотов. Настолько, что у него не вставало на тех, кого бы он мог так назвать. А назвать так он мог, к сожалению, любого. Даже в пору юности, когда всем, кажется, плевать на интеллект, Снейп мог плевать на что угодно — но не на глупость. Поэтому вся его личная жизнь сводилась к жирному, зияющему нулю. Понятно, что это не лучшим образом сказывалась на характере Снейпа. Дамблдору и безмозглым школьникам приходилось терпеть. А вот Волдеморт, еще когда был с носом, устав созерцать его кислую физиономию за одним из ужинов, рявкнул:

— Северус! У меня уже несварение от твоей рожи, иди, посети уже наконец бордель и возвращайся нормальным человеком. Люциус, проследи! Вот отсюда, сейчас же!

Схватив Снейпа под локоть, Люциус, не желая схлопотать непростительное проклятие, аппарировал в известное заведение. Снейп, не желая подвергать свое шаткое положение шпиона дополнительному риску, нехотя подчинился.

То, как Люциус пыжился, изображая заботливого дядюшку, не добавляло настроения.

— Все только лучшее для моего друга, — описав рукой широкую дугу, заявил Малфой хозяину. — По высшему разряду. Комнату декорировать черным шелком! За мой счет! — припечатал он и уселся в глубокое кресло, настроившись выполнить приказ Лорда любой ценой. Скривившись, Снейп вошел в царство красного плюша, спешно завешиваемого черными простынями.

Видел бы Северус, как перекашивается это довольное аристократическое лицо, когда из черной комнаты стали по очереди выходить отвергнутые девушки! Первая вышла в слезах. Вторая одарила Люциуса возмущенным взглядом, затем задержалась и кокетливо поправила прозрачный корсаж. Пятая зло захлопнула дверь, проорав, что ее тут не за мозги держат. Быстро устроив с хозяином мозговой штурм, Люциус пришел к выводу, что настал черед сильного пола. Лично осмотрев кандидатуры, он выбрал мальчика с самым высоким лбом. Подумал про очки, вспомнил Хогвартс и отказался от этой идеи.

— Сделай вид, что ты сутулишься, и не раскрывай рта, может, за умного сойдешь, — проинструктировал он юношу.

Прошло минут десять, и в сердце Люциуса уже затеплилась надежда, но дверь распахнулась, отколов от стены кусок штукатурки.

— Трахайся сам со своим извращенцем, — истерично возопил высоколобый. — Я на такое не подписывался! У меня контракт! И вообще!

— Да утрись своим контрактом, идиот, — не остался в долгу появившийся в дверях Снейп. — Можно подумать, не хочет он обслуживать клиента под Ступерфаем!

— А Ступерфай-то зачем? — опешил Малфой.

— Да невозможно потому что! — раздраженно прошипел Снейп. — Невозможно! На Силенцио он согласился, я думал, может, сойдет, пока молчит. Но как он задвигал бровями! Сразу же видно, от питекантропа недалеко ушел! А я не могу трахать дебила! Это противоестественно! Я предложил обездвижить — и вот, снова скандал!

Похоже, оставалось одно средство. Люциус внутренне собрался и приготовился к величайшему жертвоприношению всей своей жизни. Ведь Лорд сердился, был недоволен, а это было чревато крупными неприятностями.

— Северус. Ты ведь раньше когда-то говорил, что я неплох в Чарах…

— Ну?!

— Ведь меня… ты же не назовешь идиотом?

— Что? — взорвался Снейп, подлетая к нему и брызгая слюной. — Тебя? Да ты посмотри на себя! Посмотри на нас! Посмотри! — железной хваткой он вцепился в тонкое запястье и засучил бархатный манжет. — Посмотри на эту метку, идиот! И подумай, почему мы с тобой торчим здесь, как два долбоеба! Да у меня скорее на хогвартскую горгулью встанет, чем на того, кто сделал такую глупость…

— Кстати, сэр, — вмешался наконец хозяин, — возможно, я мог бы предложить вам куклу, раз люди для вас недостаточно хороши? Взгляните, — профессионально плавный взмах палочкой выстроил перед обалдевшими волшебниками шеренгу маггловских пластиковых кукол. Круглые отверстия вместо рта, раскрашенные глаза и поблескивающая силиконом плоть. Вглядевшись в них, Люциус содрогнулся, а Снейп побледнел.

Направив палочку на ближайшую куклу, он молча сжег ее, потом вторую, и резко перевел палочку на администратора.

— Да, кстати. Обливиэйт!

Из борделя взбешенный Снейп отправился в Хогвартс, а Люциус — в маггловский магазин секс-товаров. Заказав половину ассортимента (тщательно избегая кукол и всего хоть сколько-нибудь похожего на людей), он попросил подарочную упаковку черного цвета и вложил записку.

«Дорогой Северус! Мозга у них нет, потому что нет головы, так что даже ты не сможешь счесть их идиотами. И не появляйся, не попробовав хоть что-нибудь, не зли Лорда! У меня еще от прошлого Круцио нервы в порядок не пришли! Л.М.»

Назначив с десяток отработок и остыв, Снейп счел разумным последовать его совету — и с тех пор ограничивался неодушевленными предметами, идиотское выражение лица которых не заставляло его эрекцию увядать, как цветок в засуху. Эксперименты показали, что регулярные сеансы с малфоевскими подарками дают вполне удовлетворительный эффект — больше о борделе Лорд не заикался.

Потом Лорд вообще перестал заикаться, потому что утратил голову вместе с телом, потом снова обрел, но характером Снейпа недовольство не высказывал. Возможно, потому, что тот не отступал от однажды заведенной привычки периодически проводить сеансы профилактического расслабления.

***

Так что, если подумать, щупальце… Представляло собой практически один из них — просто еще один предмет. Снейп подошел к кювете. Бледные присоски крепко держали стеклянную крышку, иногда медленная волна пульсации прокатывалась от кончика щупальца до его основания. Разумным оно не выглядело. Неразумным — тоже. Просто еще один движущийся предмет. Почему бы нет?

В очередной раз открыв кювету, Снейп аккуратно отрезал крошечный кусочек щупальца. На доске разделил его на десять частей и наложил сохраняющее заклинание. Подойдут для следующего эксперимента, когда через неделю вырастут. Затем заменил зелье регенерации свежим очищающим раствором. Закрыв кювету, уменьшил ее и направился в спальню.

Вздохнув, Снейп сложил и убрал покрывало, сбросил ботинки, снял штаны и устроился на простыне. Что он собирается делать? Подумав еще минуту, наложил на кювету согревающее заклинание. Он терпеть не мог холод, и, если подумать, именно холод был неприятным и пугающим в том, первом прикосновении. А вот ощущения от присосок были великолепными. Снейп поднес запястье к губам и попытался всосать кожу. Похоже, но гораздо слабее, к тому же, у него быстро заныл язык. Нет уж, чего ради самому трудиться, тем более до самого интересного все равно не достать. Щедро плеснув на щупальце смазки, которой он пользовался во время сексуальных отношений с единственным доступным не тупым партнером — с самим собой, — Северус помедлил. Впрочем, чего ходить вокруг да около? Он ведь собирался сделать именно это, так? Почувствовать, как эта штука обвивает член и облепляет его своими присосками. Ни одна маггловская игрушка такого не могла сделать уж точно. Палочку он положил рядом, пусть будет под рукой на всякий случай. Он не собирался терпеть, если что-то пойдет вразрез с его планами. Все будет под контролем. Выдавив немного смазки и на ладонь, он прошелся по возбужденному члену. Вот так. Невысыхающая, с повышенной скользкостью и без всяких запахов. Подумать только, магглы и даже некоторые маги используют ароматизаторы! Что может быть тупее, чем дрочить с ванильной или гвоздичной смазкой и потом вспоминать об этом каждый раз, как ешь бифштекс или пирожное? Все-таки идиотизм людей безграничен.

Сердито поймав себя на том, что смущается и старается оттянуть начало, Снейп вынул щупальце из кюветы. Оно сделало попытку обвиться вокруг запястья, и Снейп зачарованно наблюдал, как утончившийся кончик скользит вверх по предплечью. Тепло, скользко… но нет, он не позволит своевольничать какой-то безмозглой части кальмара! Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, он решительно поместил щупальце туда, куда и планировал, тщательно обвив самую толстую часть вокруг основания члена, размещая каждый виток строго над предыдущим. Щупальце сжалось. О да! Именно то, что нужно. Смазка повышенной скользкости не давала присоскам зафиксироваться окончательно, и длинное щупальце все время перемещалось. Это было ново, непредсказуемо и чертовски возбуждало. Снейп понял, что долго не продержится — ощущения были слишком острыми, десятки интенсивных засосов, которые мигрировали туда и сюда по члену — он никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал! Смазки оказалось слишком много, она стекала в промежность, намочила лобковые волосы, все движения сопровождало непристойное хлюпанье. Вот щупальце скользнуло чуть ниже, толстый конец оказался за яйцами, и несколько присосок, кажется, попытались зафиксироваться… Внезапно Северус пожалел о том, что ему не пришло в голову воспользоваться депиляционным зельем — чертовски захотелось почувствовать все это без помехи, только обнаженной кожей. Или можно бы было побриться, и взять более длинный экземпляр, и тогда щупальце соскользнет еще ниже и… Так стоп! Снейп хотел удержаться и продлить удовольствие, но не смог и бурно кончил, толкаясь головкой в кулак. Отдышавшись, он стянул с обмякшего члена свившееся в спираль щупальце, отлевитировал его в кювету и откинулся на подушки.

Стоило признать, что это было великолепно. Никакого сравнения с помпами, или как там еще назывались эти дурацкие предметы. И даже (скрепя сердце, можно было в этом признаться) — даже лучше собственной руки. Наслаждаясь новой легкостью в теле он подумал, что в следующий раз обязательно возьмет несколько щупальцев. Было бы приятно ощущать эти присоски на сосках, например. И на шее. Не слишком высоко. Может быть, под мышками. И, возможно… Так, стоп. Он попробует с подмышками, а потом, может, решится и на большее. Эксперименты нужно ставить последовательно, не пропуская стадий, на этом зиждилось все его мировоззрение.

***  
Эксперимент шел своим чередом. Заказанные ингредиенты прибыли, новая порция зелья настаивалась, кусочки кальмара плескались в кюветах. Дамблдор продолжал отвлекать Снейпа, генерируя новые невероятные идеи. Отработки Поттера стали регулярными. Кажется, мальчишка тоже ставил какие-то эксперименты — скорее всего с целью побить собственный рекорд дебилизма. Снейп отстраненно наблюдал, как Поттер драит котлы и удивлялся: неужели магглы такие идиоты, что ходят в рваной одежде и не могут починить ее? Или это только поттеровы родственники такие? Или мальчишка только для грязной работы надевал штаны, порвавшиеся и спереди, и сзади? И главное — казалось бы, в последнее время оболтус был вполне в состоянии сварить нормальное зелье, но зачем-то раз за разом нарывался на отработки, то опрокинув котел Малфоя, то разбив банку с реагентами. И спокойно занимался грязной работой, не опаздывал, вежливо здоровался и прощался, — и это Поттер-то, бред ведь, если подумать. Как и эти зияющие дыры на… Впрочем, что толку анализировать этот мир абсурда. Лучше подумать о новом зелье. Возможно, слегка скорректировав состав, он сможет добиться модуляции размеров регенерирующих органов. Можно бы было растить разные носы. Молочные железы. Ну и… Бог бы с ними, с мозгами, в самом деле! Деньги потекут рекой! Слава, патенты, отпуск… Черт, в нынешней ситуации отпуск ему не грозит. Слегка огорчившись, Снейп прикинул, что через шесть дней в его распоряжении окажется еще десяток щупальцев. И едва смог сдержать довольную ухмылку. Потом заметил, что Поттер отвлекся от щеток и пялится на него с мечтательным видом, встряхнулся, нахмурился и довольно констатировал:

— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за невнимательность во время отработки!

 

И все вернулось к обычному положению дел.

***

Окончательная проверка зелья шла полным ходом. Снейп решил расширить поле эксперимента и перейти ближе к человеческим органам. Теперь в кюветах в дополнение к другим подопытным частичкам плескались обезьяньи языки, кусочки свиной печени и обрезки ногтей Дамблдора. Щупальца же выросли отлично! Полюбовавшись на то, как пульсируют прижавшиеся к стеклянным крышкам присоски, Снейп поставил кюветы друг на друга, уменьшил и, спрятав в карман, зашагал к себе.

К тому моменту, как он разделся и лег в постель, наложив согревающие и заглушающие чары, член уже стоял. Снейп сглотнул в предвкушении и попытался справиться со смущением. Почему-то эти шевелящиеся кальмаровые конечности все еще заставляли его чувствовать себя… слишком уязвимым. У них, конечно, нет мозгов, но кто знает, что они выкинут? Совершенно иррациональное ощущение опасности и возбуждало, и не давало расслабиться. Поерзав задом по простыне, он пришел к выводу, что безопасней будет сделать это в ванне. Вокруг будет вода, можно налить пены, и тогда Их не будет видно. А палочка будет под рукой. Решено!

Стараясь не замечать, что сам себе придумывает отсрочку, Снейп поднялся, снова подхватил кюветы и зашагал в ванну. Нетерпеливо притопывая босой ногой, пустил воду и занялся поисками подходящего состава для пены — с мелкими белыми пузырьками, густой, без запаха. Влил содержимое фиолетового пузырька в воду и примостил кюветы на стул рядом с ванной. Поморщился — вышла неудобная башня, и решительно опустил большую часть щупалец прямо в воду, оставив одну емкость всего с парой штук. Подстелил полотенце и положил на него палочку. Почему-то пришло в голову, что Поттер обязательно бы уронил кюветы, щупальца расползлись бы по ванной, и пришлось бы час их искать, очищать и складывать обратно. Стекло бы разбилось, и осколками Поттер обязательно бы поранился. Что взять с идиота?

Нашарив ногой дно, Снейп опустился в воду. Поерзал, убирая из-под задницы извивающийся клубок. Что за бардак! Упрямые отростки никак не желали распутываться. Одно щупальце из клубка перебралось к нему на запястье, обвив его тугим браслетом. Плавающие в ванне, тем временем, обвивали его лодыжки, а одно обхватило шею. Когда ищущий кончик щупальца скользнул по подбородку вверх и коснулся рта, Снейп выругался. Этого еще не хватало! Попытавшись стереть прикосновение с губ плечом, он схватил палочку.

— Эванеско! — непокорный клубок исчез и освободил ему руки. Торопливо освободив шею от плотного захвата и умывшись, Снейп вздохнул. Нет, слишком много — тоже плохо. Нет в мире совершенства. Но щупальце с щиколотки переползло на бедро, потом выше — и неприятные мысли растворились сами собой. Откинув голову на бортик, Снейп наслаждался скольжением, сжатием, а присоски под водой ощущались намного лучше! Упругое, настойчивое движение в промежности, спираль, волнообразно сдавливающая член, покалывающие островки посасываний на животе, на боках, всего было так много, что совсем скоро Снейп выгнулся, и, выставив из пены головку, кончил. Щупальца продолжали мерное движение, а он чувствовал себя опустошенным и легким, как воздушный шарик. Прежде, чем присоски добрались до расщелины между его ягодиц, он дотянулся до палочки, обездвижил их все, сложил в кювету и обессилено опустился в ванну.

— Нужно же что-то оставить на следующий раз, — пробормотал он. Пена почти исчезла, но теперь в этом не было ничего смущающего. Кажется, он начал привыкать.

***  
Результаты работы зелья с человеческими и свиными тканями не радовали. Почему-то лучше всего состав по-прежнему работал на щупальцах кальмара. Мысленно попрощавшись с перспективой скорого обогащения, Снейп думал, какие еще коррективы он может внести в состав. Впрочем, даже если и не получится… Ничего страшного. Обычное дело в экспериментальной науке. Отрицательный результат — тоже результат. Главное, не поддаваться эмоциям и следовать четкой логике. С размахом зачеркивая целые абзацы в домашних работах Гриффиндора, Снейп машинально прислушивался к шуму, с которым щетка в руках Поттера терлась о грязный бок котла. Мерный, ритмичный скрежет почему-то приятно успокаивал. Ежевечерняя отработка — Снейп уже к ним привык. Да и вообще, регулярные эксперименты с пятью щупальцами (как показал опыт, таково оказалось оптимальное число) как-то странно повлияли на него. Помимо приятной легкости и удовлетворения все чаще возникало непонятное ощущение, что он что-то упускает, что-то смутное, неясное. И оно почему-то не раздражало, а будило исследовательский азарт. Уже который день Снейп пытался проанализировать эту новую жажду — и совершенно безуспешно. Вздохнув, он отложил эссе с пометкой «Вам не помог бы и новый мозг, ТРОЛЛЬ!» и взял на проверку следующее.

Но поднял взгляд и уперся им в спину Поттера, склонившегося над очередным котлом. Ну, то есть почти в спину. С каждой отработкой дыр в джинсах становилось все больше, а сегодня под ними, очевидно, отсутствовало белье. Снейп вдруг почувствовал небывалое. Абсолютно невозможное! Впрочем, как там было: отбрось все невозможное и оставшееся окажется единственное верным ответом.

— Поттер! — выпалил он, вставая из-за стола, — паршивец, ты так и не отучился от дурной привычки красть у меня из лаборатории?

— О чем вы, сэр? — поинтересовался наглец, обернувшись. Внимательно оглядев Снейпа с головы до ног, Поттер вдруг ухмыльнулся, бросил тряпку и щетку на пол и направился прямо к нему, будто загипнотизированный. Снейп шагнул ему навстречу.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем! Мое зелье. Ты вырастил себе новый мозг? Иначе как объяснить, что… — Поттер подошел вплотную, и Снейп глубоко вдохнул. От него шел неожиданно притягательный аромат, так и хотелось попробовать мальчишку на вкус. На уроках и отработках он никогда не замечал столько подробностей: редкая и неравномерная щетина на щеках, пушок на шее, крошечный порез над нервно двигающимся кадыком, тощая испачканная коленка в прорехе джинсов. Все внезапно обрело смысл. Возбуждение поплыло по телу жаркими волнами, а в голове вспыхивали маленькие фейерверки. Изящные руки с длинными пальцами, все в грязи… В груди что-то дрогнуло, и Снейп машинально применил к ним невербальное очищающее. Поттер, кажется, ничего не заметил — он снял очки и смотрел, смотрел своими зелеными глазищами, будто видел в его лице что-то чудесное.

— Я не… — начал он…

— Так, стоп. — Снейп вцепился ему в плечи и притянул к себе: — Лучше все-таки молчи. На всякий случай.

Поттер послушался — значит, все-таки вырастил. Умный мальчик. А может, не вырастил, а был таким же безмозглым, как щупальца. Но со щупальцами-то вышло неплохо — значит, стоило попробовать. В принципе, его устроил бы любой результат. После второго поцелуя все мысли о мозгах и их отсутствии покинули Снейпа. Как впоследствии показало многократное повторение эксперимента — навсегда.


End file.
